The Story Of Racindel
by trafficcube10483
Summary: When Racindel is consensually kidnapped by a strange man in the woods, she feels no stronger desire than the one to get away from her GORGEOUS brother. All her life, she’s been fetishized for her beautiful, long toes, and she honestly doesn’t mind it. Eventually turning her hatred for her brother into lust, they escape the clutches of the man who kidnapped them, and are married.
1. I

Once there was an average-looking couple. They lived in an ugly house and had 15.5 mules. They also had a daughter named Racindel. Their daughter was impeccably average, with the exception of her gorgeous, flowing toes. The couple also had a son, who was more gorgeous than Racindel could ever hope to be.

One day, when Racindel was out picking wild muleberries for her beautiful brother, she noticed a crusty old man hiding in the bushes behind her that appeared to be looking at her absolutely magnificent long toes. "You've got some nice toes." The old man said sketchily. "Thank you, you stroke 'em, you buy 'em." Racindel replied. (Racindel was never taught the danger of strangers by her parents, as they were too busy admiring her brother's exceptional beauty.)

The old man was hideously ugly; he had 3 crusty noses where his eyes should've been, 5 chunks of grease where his nose should've been, and a rusty mouth. He then asked Racindel if she wanted to come be his maid. She considered this offer, realizing that if she accepted, she would no longer have to see her infuriatingly beautiful sibling. With that thought, she quickly agreed and went with the man.

The old man threw Racindel into his sack and took her to his home. His house was as crusty as his nose, but it was all worth it if it meant she would never have to see her brother again.

"I have other maids too," the old man said, "like this GORGEOUS one here!" He said, pointing to Racindel's brother. So upset that her brother had not only stolen her parents from her, but now her employer, she tried to escape through the window. However, she'd forgotten about the crust in the man's home, and upon trying to pry the window open, was met with the impenetrable force that was a mound of it as thicc as her brother growing like ivy over the windowsill.

Accepting her fate, Racindel began praying to Ratto in the hopes that he would save her from her brother. She cleaned and prayed every passing day in the old man's home, until one night a man came and simply stood outside of the home. When this seemed to become a nightly routine for this strange man, Racindel asked her crusty kidnapper about it.

"Oh, don't mind that; he must just be one of the people I told about my beautiful maids." He replied. Racindel did as the old man said, until one day when she was cleaning the crust off of the ceiling and stumbled across a hole in the wall that was big enough for her to climb through.

She crawled out of the hole and onto the roof of the first story porch. Seeing the same man that came there every night, she called out to him.

"Hello, do you need something?" She asked. "Yes." The man replied. "I was told that there were gorgeous maids living here, but it must've been a lie, seeing as you're so average." "You can have my brother! He's absolutely stunning." Racindel quickly replied, wanting nothing to do with her sibling.

Then, right at the perfect moment, Racindel's brother emerged from the hole in the wall and onto the roof. "I'll take him!" The man said. Now with her brother's consent, she tried to get him down onto the ground so the man could take him to his home. But alas, the roof was far too high off of the ground to get him down without it resulting in his death. So, Racindel did the only thing she could think of and draped her toes over the edge of the roof for her brother to climb down, which he did, but when Racindel's toes were flowing in the wind, the man noticed them and couldn't resist her. "You can come with us too." He said, looking at her feet with lust.

Racindel was confused by his offer, as seconds before he was just going to leave her with the crusty old man; but nonetheless, she happily accepted. She couldn't stand another day of cleaning the same crust. But Racindel had a plan, once she was on the ground, she would run far away to a modeling company, where she could actually be paid in something other than housing.

Climbing down her own toes, Racindel smiled to herself, knowing that she would finally be free of her brother. As she reached the ground, she took off. However, it didn't go quite as expected. She assumed that the man would run after her, but he was so distracted by her brother's immense amounts of beauty that he didn't even notice she was gone. He only saw the toe prints she left behind.

After Racindel had run for a while, she reached the modeling company, where she would now work. Which went well for a few weeks, until she was fired. When she asked the company for their reason for this, they explained that her brother had started working there as well, and he was so beautiful that her services were so longer needed.

Racindel, her career ruined, any love interest she'd ever had stolen out from under her by her brother, went back to the only place she had left to go—her parents' home.

"Why am I so average, yet my brother is so gorgeous?" She asked her mother. "Well, you see, your father and I were having some issues in our marriage, and the mules out back were lookin' mighty tempting, so I was like "bang bang," and the mules were like "bang bang"; and then 9 months later, your brother was born!" Said her mother. "So he's only my half brother?" Racindel asked. "Yes, don't tell your father." Her mother replied. "Which mule is the father?" Racindel asked. "I'm not quite sure, it was all a blur." Her mother said.

With this newfound information, Racindel asked her father the same question she'd just asked her mother. "Why am I so average, yet my brother is so gorgeous?" "Well, you see, your mother and I were having some issues in our marriage, and after about 75 years, the mules started to tempt me. So I was like "bang bang," and the mules were like "bang bang"; and then 9 months later, you were born!" Her father explained. "So he's only my half brother?" Racindel asked once more. "Yes, don't tell your mother." Her father replied.


	2. II

Racindel then went out back to look at the mules, she saw a gorgeous one with long flowing toes. Racindel's mother and her brother's father. Shocked that it was the same mule and filled with anger that she only inherited the toes while her brother got everything else, she told her parents what they had told her.

But to her surprise, her parents didn't seem phased. "I already knew." Her mother said. "I was angry that your father was cheatin' on me with a mule, so I cheated on him with the same mule." "Then how are you still married?" Racindel asked. "Because If we get a divorce, the church will shun us. So we invented this wholesome family motto: "a mule a day keeps the Jesus away", and it's also the only reason we have kids." Her father explained.

With this news, Racindel went to the church of Ratto to pray that maybe one day, she would be as gorgeous as her brother and mule mother. "Oh great and powerful Ratto, please gift me with a beauty as great as my brother's, for I have sacrificed and *beep*ed so many mules to appease you." Then she heard Ratto's voice in the distance "If you can sacrifice 100 mules and your brother by tomorrow, you will be as gorgeous as him. However, you must pay the price of your toes in return for this beauty." Hearing this, Racindel set off with a plow to run over her family's mule field, but that was only 15.5 out of 100.


	3. III

Racindel's brother sat in his home with his new husband; still well maintaining a job at S.O., and a steady "income". In the short time they were married, Racindel's brother and his husband had started a fairly large mule farm.

Racindel's brother looked at the mules through the kitchen window, moistening his lips in temptation (I'm going to hell for this). His husband was two rooms away, knitting. This was his chance. The sun was setting, so it was dark enough outside that only the outlines of things were visible through the window. He opened the door, sneaking out slowly, anticipating what would come next. Racindel's brother made his way to the mule pen and walked towards the thicc mule he'd been fantasizing about all evening. The mule brayed in desire, knowing what would come next. This had happened many times before, so the mule had noticed the pattern of when Racindel's brother would come to the pen at dusk.

Just as he was approaching the mule, he heard a noise; it sounded like a plow. Looking up from his "activities", he saw his sister, about to run him and his mules over. "If I die, I want this to be the way I go." he said, climbing on top of the mule and continuing his previous "actions". In almost an instant, he was smashed into the mule… and then the plow ran over him.

There was a total of 8.33 mules in that pen. She only needed to plow 76.167 more mules before she could be as gorgeous as her brother was.

Moments later, her brother's husband came out of the house to the scene before him. He was devastated, he would never live with the loss of his beloved mule pen. He found a plow in his shed and drove it towards Racindel. Racindel started her plow back up and before either of them knew it, they had crashed into each other. Her plow remained mighty, running straight over her brother-in-law's. But that was his plan all along; there was no meaning to life without his mules, so he spent his dying moments by the squashed pen, all of his hopes and dreams absolutely crushed. He took his final breath, and with that, Racindel set off to find another 76.167 mules.


	4. IV

6 hours had passed since Racindel sacrificed her brother and his mules. In that time, she had managed to sacrifice another 75.167 mules. She only needed one more, and she knew just where to find it; her cousin's mule farm.

Racindel's cousin had only two mules, but it was enough to get the rest of the sacrifices needed. She knew that after sacrificing just one last mule, all she needed to do was sacrifice her toes.

She set off in her plow. Her cousin's house wasn't far from her brother's. She could finish the sacrifice before sunrise, just enough time.

Racindel thought about how much she would miss her gorgeous, flowing toes, but then remembered how much her brother's beauty could benefit her. She thought of the job opportunities at S.O., and how much she would be paid for them.

Racindel's thoughts stopped at a halt when she reached her cousin's house. She saw the mule pen, and barreled towards it on the plow. With a bray of distress from the mule and a crushing sound, her last mule sacrifice was done. All she needed now was to sacrifice her toes.

She drove her plow away from what was left of her cousin's house and found a nearby river. Racindel pulled a knife out of her pocket and began to slice into her toes like a fork through cheesecake. This was what she had to do to get what she always wanted.

When all 46.53 of her toes were detached from her feet, she threw them into the river. It was done; she could finally be as gorgeous as her brother always was, finally get that job at S.O., finally find a husband, finally be free.

Racindel called upon the great and powerful Ratto.

"I've done what you've asked, now please, gift me with a beauty as great as my brother's." She heard no response, so she asked again, louder. "I've done what you've asked, now please, gift me with a beauty as great as my brother's." Again, no response. She decided to try one more time. "YO RATTO, WHAT THE MULEBERRY? YOU SAID IF I SACRIFICED MY BROTHER, I COULD BE AS GORGEOUS AS HIM!" Once more, nothing.

Feeling defeated, Racindel headed to her parents' house, which was once again, the only place she had left to go. She started her plow back up and set off, wondering in anger why the sacrifices didn't work. She had lost her toes, her mules, her family, everything. All for nothing.

Racindel reached her parent's home, a shell of what it once was without the mule pen. Devastated, she turned the plow off and walked to the patch of dirt where the mule pen once was, sobbing.

As she was standing there, not an inch of hope left in her, a crusty-looking man walked up behind her. "I know this probably isn't a good time, but since all my mules are gone now, wanna be my wife?" Shocked at the man's offer, Racindel just stared into the distance for a few minutes. "Sure, I don't see how anything could get worse." She said. So with that, the man threw her in his sack and took her back to his house.

Weeks passed by. Racindel cooked and cleaned, slightly less upset now that she at least found a husband. One day, when she was attempting to scrub the crust off of the windows with a toilet brush, her husband walked up behind her. "I have other wives too, like this GORGEOUS one here." He said, pointing to her brother.

Her brother had survived her plow. When she ran him over, he used the mule to shield himself. Then, he had found the crusty man's home where they were married. All before Racindel even reached her parents' house. That's why she never received her promised beauty, she never completed the sacrifice.

Without saying anything in response, Racindel opened the crusty window and jumped out of it, into the river. Her brother had stolen her life from her for the last time.


	5. V

As racindel sunk into the river, she cursed Ratto with her dying breath. "I DEDICATED MY LIFE TO YOU AND YOUR PROMISES OF BEAUTY AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? I KNOW I DID NOT COMPLETE THE SACRIFICE BECAUSE MY BROTHER LIVED BUT I TRIED; I TRIED SO HARD TO BE BEAUTIFUL AND I WILL TRY JUST AS HARD TO CURSE YOU UNTIL YOU HAVE AS MUCH LIVE FOR AS I DO!"(And coming from a girl who has lost her family, mules, one thing of beauty, long flowing toes, and is in the process of drowning in a river, that isn't a lot)

"RATTO, YOU ARE A ..." and with that, Racindel sunk under the water. The last thought that crossed her mind was that she could have been happy, if she only put her bitter jealousy aside and stayed with the old crusty man from the mule bush.

Ratto was a god who didn't save people very much, but sometimes he made exceptions; he was so moved that Racindel had cursed him with her last breath, and with such language that he thought to himself: "If I let this girl die, the world will lose a bit of evil and jealousy, and I cannot have that. I mean, she practically radiates hate in all directions (especially in her brother's direction). Let's save her." And with this conclusion, Racindel rose out of the water and fell into a mule bush. Alive, but annoyed that the one time the gods help her it doesn't make her beautiful, but only dry and unharmed (except for the toe stumps).

"Fine Ratto, have it your way. I will live, but I won't enjoy it. And I still curse you to chastity." Racindel walked off alone and sad. She had nowhere to go, so she went to her cousin's house, he had always enjoyed her frequent and pleasurable visits. But when she arrived there, he was gone; and so were the other mules he had kept (this was a separate pen from the ones Racindel had murdered).

She went into what was left of the house and saw a large photo of her cousin. Then, with less horror than one might expect from someone who has just realized they'd married their cousin, Racindel blankly said "oh my, that surprised me." Before going on her merry way. (Racindel figured this fact out because she remembered that he had given her 6.9 and 1/2 of a mule for their wedding, and that was the same amount documented in his extra mule pen book. It had nothing to do with the photo of him, as it was so crusty she had thought it was a window.)


	6. VI

Racindel stood in her cousin's house, remembering their marriage. She felt no remorse, her parents had done the same; but she was, however, quite shocked.

"Well… now what? Do I tell my brother?" She asked aloud. "Wait… no. I'll let them continue their marriage. Then, when they have children, they won't be so gorgeous, will they? They'll look like anti-vax kids on steroids." Racindel smiled to herself knowing that her brother's facial symmetry wouldn't be passed down upon his descendants.

Racindel now had a new goal in life, if Ratto wouldn't let her die, she needed to marry someone gorgeous and have their children, therefore they could live out her dream for her, and her brother wouldn't be able to boast about his children.

But how? Without her toes, Racindel had nothing. Her toes were her only hope of finding a husband, much less a beautiful one. Racindel thought for a minute, and then she remembered… she threw her toes into the river. If she searched through the river and found them, she could somehow re-attach them to her feet. Then, get a job at S.O., where she was most likely to find a husband. With this idea planted in her mind, she set off to the river. But then, she remembered something else. The river led to the cusanus.

The cusanus was a deadly, hot place, nobody who went there ever came out alive. She needed to call upon Ratto.

"Oh great and powerful Ratto, please, if I must stay alive, gift me with my toes. They were my only reason to live." With that, she heard a response. "If you can only travel to the cusanus, I will put them on the edge. That way, you can get them more easily. But, you must sacrifice 4.57 mules in the cusanus, Nudisto's been getting low on the mule loaf."

Hearing this, Racindel set off with 4 mules to head to the cusanus. It would be a long and painful journey, but she was willing to do "anything" to get her toes back.

Racindel had traveled for 83 days straight to get to the cusanus. Just as she was getting close, she saw an entrance to an underground cave. "That must be where the cusanus is." She thought aloud. Racindel walked into the cave, getting hotter and hotter as she got closer to the cusanus.

Then, she saw it. The great, deep cusanus. She stood in awe for a moment, seeing her toes near the edge. Racindel threw the mules into it and went to retrieve her toes, but just as she was about to pick them up, a small, crusty hand grabbed them off of the ground. A dwarf.

"May I have my toes?" Racindel asked. "No, but I can propose a deal." The dwarf said. "What deal?" Racindel asked, getting angry by now. Then, out of what seemed like nowhere, 420 other dwarfs appeared from the darkness. "If you sleep with all of us, you may have your toes back." One of them said. Racindel, desperate for her toes, agreed. "Deal." She said.


	7. VII

With those words, all 420 of the dwarfs started the agreement. Racindel didn't know what she had agreed to, she knew that she would have to sleep with all 420 of them, but not all at once. Despite this, she didn't mind, it was faster this way.

After 10 hours straight, the deal was done. "Can I have my toes back now?" Racindel asked. "Yes, but not in the way you're expecting." A dwarf said. "What do you mean?" Racindel asked. With that, she was handed a necklace made out of her toes. Racindel, too tired to say anymore, thanked the dwarfs and left.

As soon as she left the depths of the cusanus cave, her toes were back on her feet. Perfect, now she could continue her plan. Immediately filled with joy, she went back to her home to sacrifice another mule.

After 83 long days of walking, she reached her house. Racindel was tired and hungry, she couldn't decide if she wanted to sleep or eat a mule loaf. "I'm so hungry I could eat a-" but before she could even finish her sentence, she fell asleep, right on her floor.

The next morning when she woke up, she saw a dwarf standing next to her. The next thing she saw was the fact that she was no longer in her house, but in a deep, dark part of the cusanus cave. Confused, she looked around the room, there were no doors or windows. Racindel knew she couldn't escape. "Why am I here?" She asked.

"Because we decided that we couldn't let you leave. When you went back to your home yesterday, we followed you." The dwarf said. "Why?" Racindel asked. "At first we were going to let you go, but after we saw you leave and you got your desirable toes back, we couldn't resist." The dwarf said, lust in his eyes. Just after he finished his sentence, all 420 dwarfs appeared from the darkness.

"You're staying here with us for the rest of your life." One of them said. Racindel was angry, they were getting in the way of her plan, so she called upon her good friend, Nudisto.

"Oh mighty Nudisto, please let me escape these hideous creatures, for they are almost as hideous as I was when I had lost my toes." She said. "Fine, if you sleep with me, I'll free you from their possession." Nudisto said. "Why is everyone so goddamn despera- you know what? Fine. Beats sleeping with these trolls for the rest of my life." Racindel said.

As soon as she uttered those words, Racindel appeared in a crusty motel room, and saw Nudisto there as well. She slept with him then left and bid him farewell. It was time to find a husband.

Racindel walked to what was left of her cousin's mule farm to look for a THICC mule to be her husband. But when she was there, she saw a man looking at the mules as well. Racindel was shocked, instead of being the average, crusty looking man who probably had at least 9 and a half wives, he was GORGEOUS and even more crusty than most of the old men she'd worked for. Racindel knew this had to be her husband.

She approached him, expecting to have to say something first, but once he saw her long, flowing toes, he spoke with desire in his eyes. "Wanna be my maid?" He said. "Sure." Racindel said. Then, before she could say anything else, she was thrown into his sack and taken to his home.

The gorgeous man may have been crusty, but his house was even more so. There was crust on every door, window, wall, and floor.

"What are you doing standing around? Get to dusting the crust!" The man said. Racindel, hoping to one day marry him to continue her plan, reluctantly complied.

She had dusted off the crust in the man's home for 37 days straight and slept with him at least 8 and a half times. But one day, when she was dusting off the crust in the house as usual, she came across something buried underneath the crust. Photos. Of her brother and his husband and family. She then realized that she had been sleeping with her brother for the past 69 days, but didn't recognize him under all the crust.

"Oh my that surprised me again." Racindel said. Racindel would've told the man he was her brother… but he thought she was dead and that was working out pretty well for her. Besides, what's a better way to ruin his life than marrying him to his own sister? Racindel thought about all of this, making a new plan in her mind about how to get revenge on her brother. It was going to be perfect, and even better than the last one.


	8. VIII

Racindel thought of what to do; if she made her brother fall in love with her and marry her, she could then tell him the truth and break his heart. Racindel laughed maniacally in the corner as she continued to dust the crust on the walls.

"What are you laughing at?" Her brother asked from behind her. "Oh nothing, it's just, uhhhh… this crust, it's so… enticing that it's hilarious…?" She spoke, biting her lip in "fear". "Well get back to work, this crust won't clean itself!" Her brother said. Racindel knew that she should just keep dusting, but if she wanted to continue with her plan, but she needed an excuse to speak to her brother.

"No. I like laughing at my crust." She said. As soon as she said that, she felt her brother approach her from behind again. (I fricking hate myself) "Get back to work now… you know what happened the last 8 and a half times." He spoke into her ear lustfully. Racindel knew that she should just do her job and keep her mouth shut, but she couldn't forget the plan. She decided to continue.

"And what if I want that number to change to 9 and a half?" She spoke with a smirk plastered on her face. Her brother didn't speak this time, but instead pinned her against the wall and started vigorously stroking her toes. Racindel groaned and threw her deformed head back, hitting the crusty wall. Her brother then lifted her up while continuing to stroke her toes, took her into the kitchen and… I'm gonna skip that part.

The next day Racindel woke up in her brother's kitchen with him asleep behind her and both of them lacking clothing. She smiled to herself knowing that her plan was working well. Racindel turned around, now facing her brother who was still asleep. She looked at him with lust, remembering the events of the night before and the way he stroked her toes. But she was pulled out of her thoughts with the sound of her brother waking up.

"I told you to keep dusting the crusty walls. Get on back to it!" He said. Racindel smiled at her sinful thoughts of what her brother has done. She looked at her brother again and this only fed her imagination.

The residual crust he had built up since she had last seen him was lookin' pretty THICC, but his GORGEOUSNESS could still be seen from beneath it. It was the perfect balance. "Why do I suddenly feel this way about my brother?" She thought.

But what Racindel didn't know is that her mother and her brother's father was actually Incesto in mule form. With both of them being his children, it was bound to happen at some point.

Racindel, once again was pulled from her thoughts with the sound of her brother's voice. "Get back to dusting the crust on the walls now, we don't have all day!" This time Racindel decided to oblige. She put on her clothes from yesterday and started dusting.

"What's your name by the way?" Her brother asked. "Rac-… hel? Yeah, Rachel, sure." She said, hoping her brother wouldn't suddenly recognize her. "Okay then… Rachel." He said, suspicion prominent in his voice. "*beep*" Racindel muttered under her breath, awaiting her fate. "Make sure not to dust the crust on the walls too much, it makes it fall off and I have a nice collection here." Her brother finally spoke. Racindel sighed in relief and nodded her head, going to do her job.

Months had passed since Racindel had started going by the name Rachel to her brother. Her plan had been working perfectly, everything falling into place the way she wanted it to. Her brother was now going to be her husband after the church wedding that day. She couldn't have been happier.

But the only thing that didn't work out perfectly with her plan was… she had fallen in love with her brother in the time it took for him to fall in love with her. She was no longer planning to tell him that they were siblings out of fear that he might divorce her. She just had to act like she never knew him before he made her his maid.

Racindel walked into rat church, seeing her brother already there. Since neither of them had family left except for that one cousin they were both once married to at the same time, he was the only guest there.

But other than that the wedding went well, they both sold their souls to Nudisto and then there was a potluck. Racindel had never in her life been this happy.

Weeks had now passed with Racindel genuinely enjoying her life for the first time in it. It was the middle of the night, when she awoke to the sound of moaning from her brother's kitchen. She followed the noise down the hallway, as she got closer to where the sound was coming from, she noticed the kitchen light was still on. Thinking this was strange, she continued down the hall into the kitchen, only to find that the light wasn't the only thing turned on in the room. (I actually want to dip my hands in acid after typing that pun out)

She saw her brother, sucking the toes of the crusty old man from the mule bush. "Oh my, that surprised me." She said. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have other wives too, like this CRUSTY one here." her brother said while pointing to the old man whose toes he was previously sucking.

Racindel, filled with shock and rage, didn't know what to do. She silently walked to her brother, said "I'm you sister, you imbecile", slapped both him and the old man in the face and jumped out the window. Her brother had now ruined her life 75 and a half times and she was done. She plunged into the river, the second time for this reason, only this time, Ratto wouldn't save her.


	9. IX

Racindel's brother watched her leave the kitchen and touched the place where her hand had slapped him. He smiled with the joy of a child on ratmas morning, he had done it. After all these years, he had done it.

Racindel's brother had always secretly loved her. He had left with the crusty old man from the muleberry bush in the hopes that he could change his mind, seeing as at first he thought it was sinful to fall in love with his sister; but she had reappeared and his lust for her had only grown.

He had left with the man from outside the crusty old man's house in an attempt to get away from his sister again, but she had followed them when they left, so he was still not free from his desires. He saw her run from them and to S.O., so he chased her down and began a new job.

It was true that his new job quenched his bodily thirsts, but his heart still longed for his sister. So he left S.O., seeing as it was too painful there without Racindel. He found a nice husband, for a while he was happy; but then, there she was again, riding over the hills on a plow covered in the blood of mules.

He threw himself against the mule and watched her drive the plow into him, if he was going to die, he was going to die looking at the one he loved. He thought he would finally be at peace, but he survived the impact of the plow and now had to go on living without his beloved husband and mules. He went to his cousin, who had always loved him and his beautiful "anatomy". His cousin remembered all the good times they had together and welcomed him with open and lustful arms. He remarried, and was just about happy when his husband broke the news that he had other wives too, "like this average one here", and pointed to Racindel, who then proceeded to jump out the window and into the river.

Racindel's brother was halfway out the window after her, when his husband grabbed him and said: "You're not getting away that easily, I still want you." With that, he took him through the hallway and into the kitchen. I could tell you all the lustful and vigorous events that happened, but I'm going to have to skip this part… because they told me not to tell you. (The quotes got mashed together.)

After Racindel's "death", her brother was struck down with a terrible hunger for his sister; a hunger so great one might even call it a thirst. He left his husband to go questing for his sister's body. He searched and searched, but never found her. One day, he came to a mule pen and found an average-looking lady who, to his "oh my that surprised me", struck the same lust in his heart that his sister had.

After they married, he was happy, but he always missed his sister. Then, to his astonishment, she was his sister (insert pikachu's face meme). He chased her down the hall and watched her jump for the second time. It broke his heart again, and this time, there was nobody there to stop him. He jumped after her.

As he sank into the cold water, the last image that came to his mine was his sister, the love of his life, her flowing toes, her other average features. They were born from the same mule and they would die in the same river. At last, he was at peace.

And Racindel's heart filled with rage as she died because her brother had stolen everything from her, even her story.


	10. X

As Racindel and her brother slowly fell deeper and deeper into the harsh, freezing river, a tinge of regret washed over her brother. He remembered all the moments he and his sister had shared, all the time it took to get to where they were, all the people and mules he had to go through just to get to her. A single tear fell from his left eye, melting into the river to be long forgotten.

He couldn't just throw it all away. Racindel's brother tried to swim towards her, but the current was far too strong. When he had no hope left, he knew he needed to call upon their father/mother, Incesto.

He managed to make it to the surface of the water where he was able to yell for Incesto. "Please, save my sister and I, for if we die, a little bit of incest dies along with us." He said, desperation tainting his voice.

After he said those touching words, the strength of the current overtook him once more and he was dragged under the surface. However, when he opened his eyes from underneath the river, he saw that it wasn't the current that dragged him beneath the murky water, but his sister, trying to drown him as a last act of revenge.

Racindel's brother did nothing but accept his fate, no longer expecting to be saved by Incesto. But then, to both his and his sister's surprise, they were both lifted from the water by what appeared to be their mule mother/father. Racindel gasped in both shock and for air, while her brother just smiled bigger than his… personality.

The THICC mule left them both on the riverbank, her brother was about to thank his father but before either of them could say anything, he had receded back to rat hell. "Dagnabbit," her brother thought, "we could've MaDe iT a tHrEewAY"

"I wanted to die!" Racindel shouted. "You steal my husband, my job, my parents, my life, my will to live, and now you won't even let me die?" She said, rage filling her faster than her toes filled her brother's mouth that night in the kitchen.

"I couldn't, Racindel. I couldn't let you die after loving you all my life, I couldn't let you go." He said. "You still love me even though you know I'm your sister?" She asked, confusion in her eyes. "Yes, I always have, since the beginning of my realization of my foot feti- wait what?" He confessed. But he didn't stop there, he confessed everything. Why he had gone to the crusty old man, found a husband, gotten that job at S.O., everything.

By the end of her brother's emotional speech, Racindel was in tears over the moving words her brother had spoken. "Please, don't leave me this time." Her brother said. Racindel agreed to never leave her brother again and then they slept with each other. I would go into more detail, but Joseph told me not to tell you.

The next morning Racindel woke up with her brother beside her, just like the morning in the kitchen. Racindel's brother was still asleep, so she decided to sacrifice a mule as a thank you to the gods for letting her have this small glint of happiness.

She stood up, found her now dry clothes from the night before, put them on and started to search for a mule. It wasn't long before she found her victim, a nice, THICC mule that she was sure the rat gods would be "pleased" with. It was the perfect.

Racindel grabbed the mule by the fat on its neck and shoved it into the river. She guessed the sound was loud enough to wake her brother up, as he sat up and started rubbing his… eyes. "As our parents always said, a mule a day keeps the Jesus away." Her brother said. Racindel smiled at the fond family memory before realizing that she never killed her parents with the plow.

"Do you know if they're still alive?" She asked her brother. "The last time I went to their house they were, why?" Her brother asked. "Just curious." She responded.

Little did her brother know that Racindel was still planning her revenge on him. Her parents had always favored her brother over her, so she decided to change that. He may have been her husband now, but the bitterness and hatred towards him had still remained as deep inside her as- and… I'm gonna skip that part.

With the new knowledge that they were most likely alive, Racindel started thinking of how to get to their house without her plan being too obvious. Then it hit her.

"I think I left one of my mules in our parent's old pen, I should go and get that before sunset." She said. Her brother, being the good religious man he was, agreed to go in hopes of appeasing Ratto.

Racindel smiled to herself, knowing that she would finally get to be the favorite child. After all these years, she had a crusty husband, her toes back, a job as a maid, and lived in a crusty home. It was all her parents could've ever hoped for her, and to make things even better, her brother was unrecognizable under the crust.


	11. XI

Racindel and her brother reached their parents' home. "There aren't any mules in the mule pen." Her brother said. "Oh my, that surprised me." Racindel replied. She knew there weren't any mules, but she needed and excuse to see her parents.

Racindel and her brother entered the home, only to find half a loaf of bread and a sheet of paper with "we're in Vegas rn we'll be back in a month, see you then Incesto ;)" written on it.

Not sure whether to feel discouraged, depressed, or appalled at the fact that her parents were most likely still sleeping with Incesto… without her, Racindel stormed outside of her parents' home to cry silently by the muleberry bushes.

Racindel kneeled down and cried for hours. Her brother was still in the house, not wanting to further anger her with his presence. She sobbed into her crusty hands until she couldn't take it anymore. She had been wronged by the gods for the last time.

Racindel came upon the river near her old house, so many fond memories of sacrificing so many THICC mules. But those joyous times in her life were long gone, she had now fallen into a downwards spiral of overwhelming loneliness and sadness.

Without taking anymore time to consider her opinions, Racindel jumped into the river for the 6th and last time.

Racindel's long toes flowed gracefully in the murky water. The water was so cold, yet so comforting that it was the thing that could finally end her pain on the harsh earth she had walked upon.

Racindel's thoughts became cloudy as she stared wavering into unconsciousness. It felt as if she was drifting into a peaceful, and long awaited sleep. A single tear escaped her eye, of both sadness and joy as she sunk deeper into the river. No gods to save her this time, nobody there to witness her last moments, just Racindel, floating downstream, alone. She had nothing but bitterness for the world she left behind, and with that, she was gone. Forever.


	12. XII

But then Racindel woke up. She was beside the muleberry bush near her house again. Right before she passed out she had "accidentally" ingested a hallucinogenic trillium erectum.

Nothing that had taken place in the last two years had actually happened. It was all just a dream.

Then she heard a voice call her name from the muleberry bushes "Racindel, would you like to come be my maid?" The voice came from a crusty old man. This all seemed very familiar, too familiar.

Racindel then realized her hallucinogenic fever dream was a prophecy. A chance to change everything.

Then her brother walked up from behind her. "Do you have the mule sacrifice for today?" He asked. Racindel thought for a minute. "Yes, it's in the shed." She said. She wasn't sure what to do with the new knowledge that her brother loved her.

Should she get him to marry her again? Avoid him so he won't be able to steal her life again? Kill him? Finally get her revenge? Racindel pondered these opportunities; she couldn't pick just one.

But then she realized she didn't have to, she could strategically plan a perfect way to inflict the same pain on her brother as he was going to do to her if she didn't take action quickly.


	13. XIII

After many long hours of thought, Racindel had finally thought of the perfect plan to make her brother suffer the same pain as he had inflicted upon her for years.

It was so unbelievably simple, yet so undeniably complex: you see, she would start out by slowly making him fall for her; this wouldn't be too difficult considering that he had loved her since his birth. Then, when she had him completely wrapped around her deformed finger, she would propose. They would then be married only for Racindel's brother to build up a false sense of security for her. Then, she would somehow lure him to the cusanus and offer him to the dwarves in exchange for a few mules, where he would sleep with them for the rest of his life.

It was perfect, however, there was still one flaw. Racindel, despite her hatred for her brother as thicc as the mule he rode when she ran him over with the plow, still lusted for him.

She wasn't sure how to overcome her temptation, but she knew that she needed to. It would take time, agony, and many efforts to do so, but there was no other hope for her if she wanted to be free of her misery. Racindel started to think to herself of how to make her brother love her; he already did, but he still thought it was sinful to lust for his sister.

Then it came to Racindel like the crusty old man to her brother that one night in the kitchen, she didn't need to make him love her, but instead act as if she was struck down with a terrible hunger for her brother; a hunger so great one might even call it a thirst.

With this plan in mind, Racindel entered her parents' old home. It felt strange seeing it like this, the mule pen still in tact, the house not in its crumbling shell of what it once was, or, is now. She wasn't sure if the nostalgia was enjoyable or overwhelming, but nonetheless, she did nothing to distract herself from it. She welcomed its uncomfortable embrace, like hugging the abrasive side of a sponge.

Remembering what she was going to the house to do in the first place, Racindel made her way through the hallway towards her parents' kitchen. There she found her mother and father mid-conversation. "No, we're not giving our son a name. He will forever be referred to as 'Racindel's gorgeous brother' and nothing else." "But it's been 32 years. Saying that full name gets tiring after a while!" Her father sighed, "fine, we'll compromise, we'll name him 'Racindel's beautiful brother." He said. "That just adds a syllable!" Her mother half-yelled. "Exactly, so let's just keep his name the same; that's what everyone's familiar with." Her father spoke, a bit quieter than Racindel expected given the context of the conversation.

Seemingly too tired to argue any further, Racindel's mother simply left the kitchen, entering the hallway to find Racindel standing in it. Racindel was instantly taken aback, she hadn't seen her mother in years, and now, here she was, standing right in front of her. Her mother gave a quick glance in Racindel's direction before brushing past her and entering her family's dining room.

Racindel shook her head; if she wanted her plan to work she needed to actually start it. She walked towards her memory of her brother's room, it looked the same as it had years ago. Gingerly knocking on the door, she heard her brother's muffled voice speak a faint "come in". Doing as told, she slowly turned the doorknob to the right, the door slightly creaking inwards.

She felt a jolt of uneasiness skyrocket through her veins as she peered into the room. All the planning she had done was now forgetter in this moment, she was too nervous to remember it. Everything spiraled into one collective thought: "I need to get this done." Racindel finally opened the door all the way, seeing her brother looking out his window at the mules. (I'm sorry for what you're about to read, I didn't want to write it, but here we are) "You seem to be experiencing a lust." She said. "Why yes, as do you; your toes are getting mighty stiff." He said, his voice polluted with pure aphrodisia.

Neither of them saying anymore, Racindel's brother started to vigorously stroke her toes; just like the night in the kitchen. Racindel smiled to herself knowing that everything was going as planned, but she was instantly torn from her thoughts when she felt her brother's mouth around all 46.53 of her toes. Her toenails scraped the back of his throat, him groaning at the sensation. It was then that Racindel took it upon herself to start stroking her brother's thicc personality. She felt him moan against her toes, making her shove them further down his throat.

But then, before anything else could happen, both of them turned their heads towards the sound of the door creaking inwards. Their mother opened the door to the sight of one of her children slurping another one of her children's toes like noodles. Sliding her toes out of her brother's throat, Racindel stood up to close the door, leaving long footprints of saliva on the wooden floor as she did so. Before she could reach the door, her mother had already shut it.

So there she stood, feet coated in moisture, making an uncomfortable eye contact with her brother. There was a distressing silence in the room, which eventually became too much for Racindel to stand; so she exited her brother's room and stepped into the hallway, walking back to her own room where she would spend the rest of the night.


	14. XIV

Or so she thought; little did she know that her brother had other ideas. He was devastated when she left him on the floor, mouth still dripping with toe crust. They were so close to finishing something wonderful, and he wasn't going to let anything stop them next time. But first, he would have to prepare.

He walked with determination to find his mother and come up with an explanation as to what she had just walked in on. He found her making mule loaf in the food cooking room (their family had a separate "kitchen" that they used for other "things").

He had just started to explain to his mother what she had seen, and how he had always held a special lust for his sister, when she interrupted him. "Don't worry, I did the same thing when I was your age."


	15. XV

Racindel sat alone and morose in her bedroom. She was devastated that her mother had gotten in the way

of her plan, otherwise it was perfect.

She looked out her window longingly; if she couldn't have her brother, she could at the very least settle for a thicc mule.

Opening her bedroom window, she started to climb out of it, just like her mother had decades ago. Just as she was about to jump out, she felt a hand on her wrist, her brother's.

"Are you cheating on me with a mule?" He asked. "Yes, that's what our parents did and they're still married. Plus, you cheated on me with a crusty old man. Multiple times!" She replied, not trying to hide anything.

Her brother was about to say something back, but before he had the chance, Racindel had fallen out of the window. He tried to grab onto her toes to pull her back up, but they were too slick with his saliva and slipped right through his hands. Racindel tumbled atop of one of her parents' mules, her spine more cracked than my phone after its fateful descend down the stairs on experience week.

Racindel's brother rushed to the window, peering out of it to see his sister completely dismantled in a pile of her and her mule's bones. Horrified, he jumped out of the window after her, landing beside the bone pile. He rushed to Racindel, gently rolling up her sleeve to her forearm and checking her pulse. She was still alive, but if she didn't get immediate help, she wouldn't be for much longer.

Tears began to tumble down her brother's face; he had already lost his sister so many times, and after all that, their efforts to remain together had still come to naught. Every time, she had slipped through her brother's fingertips like water through a teabag; leaving him moist and slowly falling apart.

Racindel's brother was too distraught to function. His sister was the only thing he'd ever really cared about (other than that one mule, but we won't talk about that little incident). He wasn't ready to lose that; without her, he had nothing. He had no job, no money, no spouse, and no will to live.

Racindel's brother inhaled sharply, trying through a fog of despair to think rationally. He could get their parents, but trying to explain how this happened might get a bit difficult. But that didn't matter; he needed his sister to stay alive.

He tried to stand, all while violently sobbing, but upon doing so, he discovered he had obtained a severe injury on his knee when he jumped out the window. He plummeted to the ground, harshly hitting the mossy surface.

Exerted from his frantic mourning, sudden panic, and newfound injury, Racindel's brother shut down, being abruptly shoved into unconsciousness.

In his dormant mind, he saw his sister. She was inches from him, and both of them seemed to be underwater. They tried to swim towards the surface, but they only sunk deeper into the abyss. Then, before their weary eyes, every thought either of them had ever had was softly sinking with them into darkness.

Everything became dim, eventually so dim that there was only blackness and the feeling of each other. Both of them, too worn to bear the burden of existence, gently shut their eyes.

And that was that; both Racindel and her brother were no more; dead; gone…

That was, until they awoke to the sound of a familiar voice and prodding at their sides. Opening their eyes, they saw Ratto standing ominously above them, and they heard the soft, muffled sounds of crackling fire and screaming. "Welcome to heck." Ratto spoke, the same beady eyes and monotone voice he'd always had.


	16. XVI

"Excuse me what the h-e-double frick?" Racindel spat, tired of Ratto's bullshit. "I said: 'welcome to heck'; you died like 10 minutes ago. Now get to scrubbing the crust on the walls, heck won't clean itself!" Ratto replied. "No, I will do no such thing. You know why? You tortured me all my life, tortured my brother all his life, forced us to fall in love and then separated us. I did nothing wrong. Sure, you could take into account all of the sins I committed while alive, but you pushed me to do it. Without you, I'd be innocent. I don't deserve this. Frick you." She said. Racindel may have been scared of Ratto during her lifetime, but now that he could no longer kill her, with her being dead and all, she feared nothing.

"Sorry, could you repeat about everything you just said? I was telepathically threatening a mortal or two." Ratto said. Racindel sighed in frustration, she needed to either leave this place or fricking burn it down. Her brother next to her was silent the entire conversation. He'd seen Racindel angry many times before, but never to this extent.

She was so tired of the same misery repeating itself over and over again. Every time she felt so much as an ounce of joy, it was ripped away from her before she could pursue it any further. She'd tried to die so many times via the river, but all of her attempts remained unsuccessful; and now, the one time she'd finally kicked the bucket, she wanted to go back. She wanted to go back to her home, her parents, her mules, but most of all, her marriage. She never remarried her brother after her muleberry trip, and that felt like walking with a pebble in her shoe. It irritated her more than anything that she finally had the life she'd so longed for, and then woken up.

"How do I get out of here?" Racindel questioned. "You can't, that's kind of the point of heck. Did you not read the religious handbook? They give them out for free at rat church." Ratto said, the casual tone to his voice only further infuriating Racindel. She needed to get out of this place as soon as possible, she had a plan. Had she ended up here at any other time in her life, she would've gladly accepted her fate; but this time, she had something that motivated her to stay alive.

Her brother, the same person that pushed her to her many attempts of sacrificing herself to the gods, made her pitiful life worth staying in.

"I have mules to umm… tend to, you know. We need to get back to our home." Racindel's brother spoke, breaking his previous silence. "I see… I'm sure that's an issue for ya bud, but that's exactly why you're here; and staying here for that matter. Did you really think that after all those years of 'tending to' mules, you'd get off scot-free? Unfortunately, my fellow partaker in the occasional sin, that's not how it works here. You've died, and there's nothing you can do about it. Now, you and your sister have two options. Number one: accept your fate and stay here with me, until one day, when I've decided you're disgraceful enough to become the god of either your choice of anything or whatever I see fitting. Number two: you don't accept your fate and I emotionally and physically torture you for the rest of eternity. Your choice!" Ratto said cheerfully.

He seemed a bit too happy about this whole situation for Racindel and her brother's comfort zone; and considering they've slept with each other, their cousin, and a crusty old man… multiple times… at the same time, it was pretty difficult to make them uncomfortable. Sure, Ratto had always had a bit of a pimp vibe to him, but the pure lust that was in his eyes while talking about his sinful reign of terror… they had never seen anything like it, and boy had they seen lust.

"So, decisions?" Ratto asked, the crazed expression on his face growing by the jiffy. "I think we'll go with option one." Racindel said, her brother silently nodding in agreement. "Great choice!" Ratto beamed. "Now, let me tell you about phase one of your preferred option." He added, a twisted smile tangling itself in his lips and face.


	17. XVII

Weeks had passed since Racindel and her brother died. Each day was a little more painful than the last; emotionally and physically.

Ratto had assigned the two with cleaning the crust off of the walls of heck. That was all. For hours, and hours, and hours. Every moment of every day. Neither of them had any concept of time, there was no way to tell it. The only possible way to calculate how long they'd been working was by how much suffering there was inside their souls.

Since they were dead, it only made the torture more intense. There were no limitations. There were no requirements or breaking points. Injuries meant nothing. Sleep? They could forget about that. There was no sleep, only crust.

The crust was worse here in heck; stronger. It took half of their strength to break so much as a square inch of it off. And there was so much of it, there was no sight of it ending on either direction of them. The crust was almost as long as Racindel's brother's "personality".

Neither Racindel nor her brother had even an ounce of hope left. They could only imagine the horrors that would've ensued if they hadn't chosen this option. If this wasn't torture in the eyes of a rat god, what was?

It continued like this for weeks; crust flake after crust flake, until Ratto finally decided to make their lives a little less repetitive.

"I have a task for you two." He spoke. Racindel and her brother looked to each other for confirmation that what they heard wasn't merely an auditory hallucination. "Did you hear it too?" Her brother asked. "Yes." She replied, in shock that there was still anything beyond this meaningless void of questionable substance. "I need you to go back to where you once lived, retrieve your cousin, and return with him dead." Ratto added.

Racindel never thought she'd be this excited to murder her cousin (or at least not at this point in her life), but she was desperate for any sort of activity beyond scraping the various dried fluids off the borders of heck.

Her brother felt similarly, but was mostly focused on the fact that they would be seeing their cousin again. He felt a rush of joy, but then fear. He had always harbored a lust for his cousin, no matter how much he loved Racindel. He knew that he was now in a (more or less) faithful relationship, and he knew that it should be kept that way, but something about his cousin made him want to ruin that. Racindel's brother knew that if he went back, and if he saw his cousin, his lust would only grow. And then on top of that, he had to murder his cousin; and like the little necrophiliac piece of shit he is, he knew his desires would be nearly impossible to control.

Panic and excitement shook every bone in his body, and Ratto knew that. That's why he'd assigned them with this job; to watch the peace Racindel and her brother had made with each other fall apart like bread in water.

"How do we get back to our home?" Racindel asked, clueless of Ratto's scheme. "You'll have to take the river," Ratto responded, "but first, I need to give you further instructions on what to do. When you arrive, your cousin will be in his mule pen… uh- let's just say 'feeding' his mules. He won't be able to see you, considering you're dead and all.

There will be a box of which its contents shouldn't concern you sitting on his windowsill above him. Your task is to push the box onto your cousin's head, knocking him unconscious and putting him into a coma. After you complete this, you may descend back to heck and continue scraping the crust off of its walls. For your travels out of here, the river is required; however, I'll have to open it for you, as if I allow you to do it yourselves, there's a chance of you escaping."

Racindel was more confused than the mules in her brother's pen after sunset. What in Alabama did he mean "open"? It's a river, how could it open?

Just as she was about to ask Ratto what he meant, a river as beautiful and flowing as her toes appeared beside them; and before any questions could be voiced, she and her brother were shoved into it. The current pushing them back to the place they once called home.


End file.
